Behind every dance, there is a story
by Elfaki
Summary: "Avatar Korra, will you grace me with a dance?" General Iroh says, mirth in his eyes and lips slightly upwards. He doesn't wait for a proper answer as he has already dragged her in the middle of the floor... Korra/Iroh with a bit Korra/Mako mentioned


I was a diehard Mako X Korra fan. Then Iroh came and changed everything. The general is a bit more of head-cannon so sorry in advance if he's out of character and the story is from Korra's point of view. Read and Review please.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

**Behind every dance, there is a story**

The gala is so incredibly boring, but at Korra's dismay, since she is the Avatar, Master of Four Elements and so on, it means that the gala is also mandatory.

The music is so incredibly boring as well and Korra wonders how anyone could dance to that. It's all extravagant instruments playing extravagant tunes for extravagant people.

Korra likes dancing, she really does, but the kind of dancing they do in those clubs she likes to go and be free to move around stupidly and not care what pompous somebodies think. Usually it's her and Bolin dancing energetically until they're completely beat; afterwards they go for noodles reminiscing the night and laughing mockingly at Mako and Asami, who don't show the same enthusiasm for the activity. She wishes they were with her right now.

This on the other hand is by no such standards a dance. It is merely people swirling around, in expensive clothes that are almost impossible to move while wearing, so Korra declines the offers and happily dives in the platter that is filled to the brim with a small mountain of Hors d'oeuvre. And what's the deal with those? They are so tiny; she thinks she will need a couple dozens of those damn things to remotely quench her hunger, if only just a little bit.

But then Tenzin has to come and whisk her away from the food so she could politely smile (and eventually ignore) someone that is probably important, not that she cares but it kind of goes with the job.

"Lady Fa, this is Avatar Korra", Tenzin says in politeness and Korra bows half heartily and mumbles a very unenthusiastic "Pleased to meet you Lady Fa."

Korra is already tuning out the rest of the conversation. She longingly thinks it's about time someone stupid enough will decide to attack Republic City's elite, so Korra could do some well deserved pounding and be saved from the horrifying boredom of this gala, and all other galas for that matter.

When a hand grabs her elbow from behind, a grip both gentle and strong, she is brought back to the present- awesome, and somewhat violent, daydreams rapidly fade away. She scowls and an amused chuckle escapes from her holder's lips.

"Avatar Korra, will you grace me with a dance?" General Iroh says, mirth in his eyes and lips slightly upwards. He doesn't wait for a proper answer as he has already dragged her in the middle of the floor, one of his hands guiding hers to be placed on his shoulder, the other gently lacing with hers. Then his hand goes to her waist, a touch tender and soft, as he starts to lightly sway them with the music.

"General, 'can't say I know this one." She says and gives him the trademark Korra grin, brash and playful at the same time, as if that proves her point. "Also" she continues, her voice a fine mixture between mischievousness and sarcasm "Mako says I have two left feet."

For a second he seems a bit crestfallen, but then the expression leaves just as quickly as it came, as it had never been there in the first place, and she watches him raise an eyebrow curiously at her.

"Avatar Korra, if you wish to return to your conversation with Lady Fa, which I have no doubt you two have much common ground for a hearty conversation," At his words Korra glances at the wrinkled old lady who seems to look down on everything and everyone in the room, including Tenzin. Iroh continues speaking and his lips are smiling tauntingly at her "then you are welcomed to do so." He offers her a glance daring her to go and she twists her lips in displeasure, "If not, dance with me." He finishes and before Korra can protest General Iroh is leading her in a gentle swirl along with the music, which is still pompous and boring by the way.

Korra seems a bit lost at first, but then Iroh leans in and she doesn't care about the dance itself anymore.

"Just follow my lead." He says and it comes out throaty, his breath tingling lightly the shell of her ear. And she does.

Iroh is apparently a very good dancer, he is unexpectedly graceful, his moves are confident and elegant, so very Iroh.

She is so aware of his hand, burning hot against the fabric of her traditional Water tribe garments, hot just like all fire benders, _hot just like Mako's_; and his grip is a tad stronger than necessary, but she doesn't mind in the least.

She isn't sure exactly when it happened, but they are standing much closer and she can almost taste the wine on his breath mixed with the soapy smell he emits. The music is still there but she isn't paying any mind to it; she simply lets Iroh take the lead. This type of dancing isn't in her area of expertise anyway, and for once she is content with someone else guiding _her_ through something for a change.

She almost doesn't notices when polished marbled floors give way to gilded railings and they're standing in the over-elaborate balcony, the port stretching ahead of them amidst light mist and the city lights. It is a pretty sight but Korra's eyes are glued on Iroh. He doesn't speak he just smiles at her, but it doesn't quite reaches his eyes. Like something is holding him from doing so.

"General is something wrong?" Korra asks concerned.

"Why do you ask me that, Korra?" The name is rolling so easily from his lips, it almost hurts.

"Why, you tell me General. It's not like you're looking at me like _that_ all of a sudden." She says boldly, straight to the point as always, and he gives her another similar smile, sweet like honey but still not very bright. He sighs then and looks away at the distance, at the sea, the only place he will ever feel at ease, at home.

Minutes pass and the silence is uncomfortable, the air suddenly becomes heavy and Korra drums her fingers on the railing impatiently.

"How are things with Mako?" He asks all of a sudden and Korra is taken aback. She is studying him curiously, trying to read his expression.

"The same?" She offers somewhat unsurely and watches him nod, still not looking directly at her. Korra stays silent then, and turns to watch the port with him, appreciating the calming effect the sea possesses.

And then Iroh abruptly turns and places his lips, lips roughened by the seas and their winds, _nothing like Mako's,_ a sensation so alien at first but far from unpleasant. The kiss is almost achingly soft, a kiss stolen that doesn't last more than a few moments and with guilt she wishes it didn't have to stop as suddenly as it had begun.

"Iroh?" Korra gushes before she able to contain herself and watches him with surprise painted across her face.

"I was simply curious. That is all." Iroh says and smiles that sad, pained smile for the third and last time that night. Then the General turns and leaves and just as he is about to enter the great hall once again, his back still to her, he whispers. "Goodbye Korra." He doesn't stay to see if she had heard him or not.


End file.
